


Love

by AlternativeRocker



Series: Alphabet Romance [12]
Category: Taggart - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The six characters each have a different reason to live their other half most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Authors Note:** This is only double the word count these chapters are supposed to be but it was an 18th present to myself. And yeah the longest parts are of Matt and Karen cause I really love them right now.

* * *

**Love**

* * *

Each member of the team felt most in love with their respective partners for different reasons; in Robbie's case it was when he watched Jackie wandering around their home in her red skinny jeans and loose fitting top, not minding any more when he stared at her.

Robbie was sitting on one of their sofas watching the football while Jackie hunted the downstairs floor for her engagement ring. She knew she had taken it off to tidy earlier but had forgot where she had safely stored it. Not that she had told him what she was looking for as he would probably go crazy if he knew.

Three hours later and she still had not found it and was starting to panic. She decided she had to tell Robbie now - the longer she left it the more frustrated he would be.

She sat on the footstool that was in front of him and took a deep breath before opening her mouth, "I don't know where my engagement ring is. I know I had it this morning but that's all I can recall."

"I know, it was on top of the chopping board."

"What? It is not, that was the first place I checked!"

"Maybe you should look down to my hand." She glanced down, confused as to what he was talking about and there in his palm was the item that had made her day a living nightmare.

"You had it all along?!"

"Yep, I wanted to see how long you would keep it to yourself, and you happen to look amazing when you are terrified."

"Oh as if you were looking at my face when I was on my hands and knees to see under the chairs!"

"Sorry, can I make it up to you?"

He hooked his fingers through the front two belt loops and pulled her towards him until she was straddling him with her legs either side of him. Without looking he got hold of her left hand while they kissed and slipped her white gold and diamond engagement ring next to her wedding band in its rightful spot.

"You really do have some seedy fascination with these jeans don't you?"

"It's not seedy to think my wife has gorgeous legs that fit so well into certain trousers of the red denim persuasion."

* * *

For Jackie herself it was when she had had a rough day at work for whatever problem and he simply allowed her to snuggle into him on the couch for as long as she wanted.

She barely said a word when she entered the house and went to change out of her work clothes which was Robbie's first sign that something was the matter. She came back downstairs wearing black leggings and one of his t-shirts. She tucked her legs under her as she curled up against him, running her hand across her torso as she often did to prove that he really was right there next to her.

"They had never laid eyes on the boy before, what could they have possibly got out of it?!"

"I don't know love, I really don't."

She seemed to make her body tighter into its comforting ball as he shifted closer.

She turned her face to his and began to kiss him. He hated himself for not being able to resist her when she was upset like this but he had tried that once and she had got mad and ended up having angry seed instead of the reassuring type that made her momentarily forget what she had witnessed. There was still some anger during it as she wanted him to make everything absolutely perfect in the world and when he couldn't she became more agitated, and passionate.

* * *

Much to her own surprise Karen liked it when she argued with Matt, unless it was a personal fight. She loved it when they were each so passionately vocal about their opposing opinions on cases that they ended up laughing because they realised how loud their yelling had become.

On one particular afternoon Stuart entered the briefing room and turned to Robbie's desk, "Mummy and daddy fighting again? You can hear them back in the stairwell."

Jackie who was sat on Robbie's desk beside his legs was the one to answer, "According the bollocking he is getting he went for a drink with one of his informants yesterday but now that guy has become an official suspect in the case."

He shook his head before realising what was different about this scene: Jackie was there which she shouldn't be as she had moved department after getting with Robbie, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I texted my lovely girl because I was all alone and for once had actually finished my work so she stayed with me."

"That's the only reason he married me; so that he could pick and choose when he sees me."

"That is so right, and of course the jeans," he muttered as he softly kissed her collarbone to which Stuart just turned away to listen more to the argument.

"Come off it, you knew what the danger was! Do you even know or care what kind of situation this puts me in? Regardless of what we do privately I have to put this in to a report for my superiors about how much of an arse my inspector is!"

"I honestly believe it was the right thing to do Kar."

"Don't you dare try to sweet talk me."

"I was not trying to sweet talk you but hey if you take it that way then I'm all for it."

She accidentally started to laugh and couldn't stop, resting her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her red locks. "I am sorry. I thought I was helping."

"No wonder you're friends with Robbie, you both seem to adore consorting with the enemy."

"Thanks boss, we can still hear you!" They heard Robbie shouting from the other side of the wall, "Are you forgetting I could go to head office about a certain relationship?" Everyone knew Robbie would not carry out his threat but he enjoyed messing with Karen who was the most unsure of the joke.

* * *

Matt was the polar opposite, obviously, he was entranced by his girlfriend when she agreed to take road trips around Scotland at the weekends when they would either end up soaked through thanks to the unforgiving weather or he would get to see her in a pair of jeans or a skirt and a strappy top because the sun was out on those rare occasions.

They could forget they worked together and were equals instead of her always having the upper hand.

"Your carriage awaits."

"Ooo, my very own driver with benefits, I am officially the luckiest woman alive... excluding Jackie because she has Robbie and well he is... he's Robbie Ross."

"That hurts!"

Before getting in to the car she pulled his head to her own an kissed him, wiping off the lipstick she left on his mouth.

It was lovely just to go a few miles outside of Glasgow where greenery began to show through and the tower blocks faded to the distance.

The sunshine was blazing down and warming them inside which made a nice change from being pelted with either rain, sleet or snow - all of which had happened on previous excursions together.

The car was nothing near fancy but it was reliable and comfortable to sit in for the hours they did. She would always bring some sort of novel and put it in the holder on the door yet never read a single page of it; depending on what time they had set off at she would either sleep on a cushion she brought, stare out the window or make the most of his concentration and talk his secrets out of him.

He did the exact same to her when they swapped driving shifts which was how he realised she loved soppy romance books compared to the thrillers he read, and how her first time had been to Atomic by Blondie with a high school crush whom she now could not remember the name of. She got out of him the following day that he had been in quite a serious relationship and they started that side of it to Hello Goodbye by The Beatles and apparently it was goodbye shortly after which had left him devastated.

Once they had broken down in the middle of nowhere and had slept in the car yet it was one of his favourite days since they simply lay opposite one another and talked until he drifted off first.

* * *

Stuart loved Ewan most when his barriers were down and the hard-man exterior was gone.

On an evening when they were out on their own they were approached by a loud football fan, covered in tattoos, and hurling all sorts of insults at them stemming from the fact they had been holding hands when he first spotted them.

Stuart could see Ewan wanted to punch the guy but held himself back which he was ecstatic about because he knew five years ago the other man would be a bloody mess by that time. It wasn't the first time they had been on the receiving end of homophobic abuse but Ewan and never been drinking before it happened until this time. Stuart did believe that he wanted to critically hurt him but even in this state he was better than he used to be.

He could see it was a struggle as what the idiot had said was hugely hurtful and was scared in case he would start getting instead of defending himself. Ewan kept his strength though and ignored his feelings of anger until out of earshot of the perpetrator.

When they got home they were both secretly glad Ronan was on a school trip overnight because at that moment they only could bear to be with the other man. Ewan allowed himself to cry if only to have some release from their date night and although it broke his heart Stuart stayed with him and knew when he wanted to be held or not or when he wanted some sort of food or drink to replenish his resources.

* * *

Whenever Stuart showed pride in his husband was when Ewan felt the strongest. It proved that he had made something of himself and to have such a stable personal life now was what he took pride in above everything else. It was the opening of a new restaurant and club in his ever growing empire and they were talking to the wife of a newspaper reporter who was reviewing the night.

Stuart was the one to make first introductions. "This is Ewan McIntyre, my partner in life and owner of this fine establishment." He continued like that all night to anyone who would listen and Ewan was in heaven over it.

When it was finally closing time they shut themselves in the manager's office as Stuart praised and kissed him again. "You have done so brilliantly well tonight and it looks amazing."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here; having faith in me; your voice when you tell strangers who I am."

"That's nothing - all natural feelings where you are concerned." Ewan ran his hands over his husband's body and hair, revelling in the taste of his lips.

Once they had fooled around a little more Stuart turned serious, "Do you want to get home and relieve Robbie and Jackie of our charming daughter?"

"Ronan will probably want them to stay over," he whispered, not wanting to stop going down the road of doing things to Stuart yet.

"We have enough drink to make more than a good night of it if they agree." Ewan understood him implicitly - if the other couple had to stay over then at least they would be able to have some fun of their own if they plied their babysitters with drink.


End file.
